Alpha and Omega
Alpha and Omega '(アルファオメガ Arufaomega''), also referred to by some as '''Taiji, is a terrifyingly powerful Lost Magic. Unlike most magics which draw their power from either the caster, a magical item, or the environment around the caster, Alpha and Omega draws its power from the "Soul of the Universe". It was so powerful and such a threat that it was split into the weaker, but still powerful, Light of Dark and Dark of Light. It can at any time be recreated if a user of Light of Dark and a user of Dark of Light pool their energy together into one of the two, though the result is rather unstable. There has been a few people who have been able to use this magic when they reach their peak in magic and their emotions are on high. Description Alpha and Omega as stated draws its energy from the "Soul of the Universe". From this source it draws pure energy of such a density that it bends space time into a non existant state around itself. When used by a mage who doesn't have perfect control over it it tends to "malfunction" and warp reality in strange and often disturbing ways. It has been described as a manifestation of Yin Yang and is considered a representation of Taiji. The White Sage has also explicitly said misuse of it, even with the required control, disrupts the balance of creation and destruction. Spells *'Heaven's Gate:' The caster holds out their arms palms open, one to each side. Energy collects in their palms and they then bring their hands together in front of their face in a manner similar to prayer. The caster then holds one hand out towards their opponent, palm open and hand perpendicular to the ground. From this pose they then fire a beam of pure energy which was shown to be over power Abyss Break. The White Sage has said this is the "perfection" of Alpha and Omega, suggesting this is the most powerful spell granted by the magic. He also goes on to mention that the caster needs to go "beyond perfect control" to use it. *'Black Hole Generation:' The caster claps their hands together in front of them then turns their arms so that the backs of their hands are touching, with their fingers curved as if they are gripping something. They then pull their hands apart in a "tearing" motion, opening a small black hole in the air. The Black Sage has shown a modified version of this technique, where by snapping his fingers he can open ten smaller black holes that collectively are twice as powerful as the standard version. *'Genesis Nova:' Alpha and Omega's Ultimate Spell. It requires such a large amount of energy and such a high degree of control that normally it can only be cast if two users of Alpha and Omega are present. They both channel energy into a sphere which is then fired at a target. Once the sphere reaches its target it explodes in a burst of brilliant light, reducing all that was in the blast range to nothingness. *'Creation from Nothing:' By manifesting the energy granted by Alpha and Omega in a manner other than offense, the user is able to create matter. Living creations require more energy than non living ones. *'''Light Hole Generation: '''The caster creates a mini black hole before filling it with a form of Light Magic. On doing so it creates what could be called a white hole, this is more powerful than '''Black Hole Generation '''but takes higher magical energy to use. Trivia *This article was approved by Perchan, though the author will take liberties as to not cause godmodding. *The article used to be owned by Envy but due to unactive Sakura took over. Category:Evnyofdeath Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic